


T'challa & Shuri's Christmas Adventure

by Pokemook530



Category: Black Panther (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: After Santa goes to the ICU after having very hot chocolate splashed in his face, it's up to T'challa and Shuri to save Christmas.
Relationships: Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)





	T'challa & Shuri's Christmas Adventure

Up on the North Pole where the snow is falling vigorously and snow coats the ground, Princess Shuri of Wakanda was walking towards Santa's office with a cup of hot cocoa. She was wearing a red knitted sweater with a reindeer on it.

"Okay Santa I'm back and brought some hit cocoa, now be careful cause this is very hot a..." Shuri said but than she slipped and hit cocoa flew out of the cup and on Santa's face. The extreme pain caused Santa to run around his office screaming in pain and begging some to get it off. "Santa! I'm sorry, let me help just hold still, I got you!" Shuri said but Santa didn't listen as he continued to panic, his screams alerted the elves who took him to the Infirmary. Shuri was sitting in the waiting room with her brother Prince T'challa who was wearing a green knitted sweater, he was comforting his sister.

"Come now Shuri, it's alright Santa will be fine." He said but it fell on deaf ears. "I ruined Christmas brother now Santa is stuck in bed and no ones gonna get any presents." She said with her head down in defeat. "If only Santa had a back up." T'challa said putting his chin in his hand. As the siblings began to ponder on the situation, Shuri shot her head up with her eyes wide with a ding sound.

"What if we put on Santa's suit and do the job for him." Shuri said and T'challa looked at her with an arched brow. "You mean we become Santa?" He asked and Shuri shook her head yes. "Yes! I mean all we gotta do is jump the sled, throw some presents down the chimney and go home!" She said but her brother was skeptical but than again.

"That actually might work." He said. "Than everything will be fixed except Santa I mean how hard can it be, come on brother let's go save Christmas!" She said before jumping up and running down the hall as her brother followed her. The siblings changed into their Black Panther suits before Shuri went to Santa's office to grab his suit and put it on.

"This isn't right." T'challa said and Shuri looked at him before starting to snicker. T'challa was wearing deer antlers on his head, a red harness with bells, two red bands with bells on both of his upper arms and a fluffy deer tail attached to his back. Shuri was flat out laughing now as she looked at her brother who just stood with his arms folded over his chest, eyes closed and his eyebrow twitching. "Are you done?" He asked as his sister stopped laughing.

"Sorry, sorry you looks so precious. Oh one more thing." Shuri said as she reached in to her pocket and placed a glowing red nose on her brother's nose. "Much better!" She said and started to laugh again and her brother just blushed. "Alright on the sleigh." She said and the siblings hopped on the sleigh with Shuri on the riders side and T'challa next to her. Shuri looked at her brother and smirked under her mask.

" Rudolph with your nose so bright won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" She said and T'challa turned his head to face her with a sour expression. "Really?" He said and his sister laughed so hard she thought she peeped a little. "Okay, okay I'm done no more."

“Alright let’s go!” Shuri said as the reindeer took off into the night sky.


End file.
